Friend? : Side Story
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Side Story of 'Friend'(not a sequel). Diadaptasi dari Omake fic Fro yang berjudul 'Friend'. Rasa penasaran Ino terhadap hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang menurutnya sangat absurd bin gak jelas. Penjelasan Hinata, dan pernyataan konyol yang dilontarkan Sasuke kemudian. -Supaya lebih ngerti, bisa baca fic Fro yang judulnya 'Friend'-/OneShot/DLDR/AU/Review please?


Friend? : Side Story

.

A fic by Aulient A.

.

Side Story of 'Friend?'(not a sequel). Diadaptasi dari Omake fic Fro yang berjudul 'Friend?'

.

Rasa penasaran Ino terhadap hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang menurutnya sangat absurd bin gak jelas. Penjelasan Hinata, dan taruhan konyol yang terjadi kemudian.

.

Maaf bila ada kesalahan seperti typo dan sebagainya, standard warning applied. DLDR. AU.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**-The Side Story-**

.

Konoha, September 20xx

(Kembali ke masa Senior High)

"Haaaah…. Bosan sekali"

Seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu merenggangkan tangannya keatas, sementara posisi duduknya melorot. Ia mendesah bosan karena sensei mereka tak kunjung datang dan membuat kelas XII-2 mengalami jam kosong.

Keadaan kelas sangat ribut. Sementara gadis beriris aquamarine yang ber-name tag Yamanaka Ino itu tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergosip ria dengan gadis lain atau ikut bermain kartu dengan segerombolan anak laki laki di pojok kelas.

Ino melirik gadis yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Sedari tadi gadis itu tenang sekali, tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Saat dilirik, ternyata gadis itu sedang membaca novel misteri kesukannya.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Panggil Ino pada gadis itu, Hinata.

"Ya, Ino-chan? Ada apa?"

Sejenak, Hinata menoleh pada Ino, memberi pembatas pada halaman novelnya, lalu menutup novel itu.

"Punya sesuatu yang menarik, tidak?"

Hinata terlihat sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino. Kalau untuknya pribadi, membaca novel merupakan sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi bagi Ino yang tidak terlalu suka membaca, sepertinya itu bukan pilihan bagus.

"Mmm, sepertinya tidak ada, Ino-chan"

"Haaaahh kemana sih Kakashi-sensei? Bisa bisanya dia terlambat lagi"

Ino menghela nafas berat lagi.

"Mau keperpustakaan?"

Hinata mengajak Ino ke perpustakaan. Karena menurutnya perpustakaan adalah tempat yang menarik. Disana banyak buku bacaan maupun pelajaran, ruangan ber-ac, sofa empuk, surga dunia bagi Hinata.

"Yang ada aku malah tambah bosan jika keperpustakaan, Hinata"

Sekali lagi, ingatkan Hinata bahwa Ino tidak suka membaca.

"Benar juga…."

Hinata menunduk, berfikir kira kira hal menyenangkan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan saat jam kosong begini. Sementara Ino mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya pada meja, ia juga sedang berfikir.

"Oh iya Hinata. Tumben sekali si pantat ayam itu tidak ke di bangkumu. Biasanya kan kalau _jamkos_ begini dia selalu menghampirimu dan mengajakmu entah kemana"

Ucap Ino sambil menoleh kearah belakang, kearah seseorang yang di panggilnya 'si pantat ayam' tadi. Lalu merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Hinata.

Hinata tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud 'pantat ayam' oleh Ino. Yang dimaksud Ino adalah Sasuke. Iya, Sasuke yang itu. Sasuke yang dari keluarga Uchiha. Ino memanggilnya pantat ayam karena model rambut Sasuke yang menurut Ino seperti pantat ayam.

"Eh? Memangnya setiap jamkos kami seperti itu?"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya. Memang iyasih, biasanya Sasuke akan menariknya pergi ke atap atau ke kantin kalau sedang jamkos seperti ini. Tapi seingatnya, tidak sesering itu.

"Iya, setiap istirahat juga"

"Masa? T-tidak separah itu, Ino-chan"

Hinata masih tidak sadar. Jelas jelas ia dan Sasuke itu selalu menempel satu sama lain seperti perangko dan amplop.

"Tanya saja anak satu sekolah jika kau tak percaya"

Ino memutar mata. Hinata ini pikun atau gimana?

"Hinata!"

Obrolan mereka terinterupsi oleh suara maskulin seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu di sebut 'pantat ayam' oleh Ino. Pemuda itu berjalan kearah mereka. Tentunya ingin menghampiri Hinata, bukan Ino.

"Here your prince come"

Ino berbisik pada Hinata, yang langsung membuat pipi Hinata sewarna begitu, Hinata memilih mengabaikan Ino dan menoleh sepenuhnya pada Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Ino, menghadap ke Hinata. sedangkan di belakang pemuda itu ada Uzumaki Naruto. Salah satu orang yang bisa dibilang teman dekat –nya Sasuke.

"Aku mau ke kantin, kau ikut?"

Posisi Hinata yang sedang duduk dan Sasuke yang berdiri membuat laki laki itu harus sedikit menunduk saat bicara dengan Hinata. begitu juga dengan Hinata, ia harus mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Dengan Naruto-kun?"

Hinata bertanya setelah melihat Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku disini saja dengan Ino-chan, siapa tahu nanti Kakashi-sensei masuk tiba tiba"

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk, sakit"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tanyakan padanya"

Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan gerakan dagunya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap ke arah Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Kalian pasti tahu kan kalau Kakashi-sensei itu masih ada hubungan keluarga denganku… jadi barusan ia mengirimkan email padaku katanya ia tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. katanya sih, sakit. Tidak tahu lagi kalau ia memang sengaja bolos"

Jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk tengkuknya.

"Ne, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Ino bersungut sungut. Tahu gitu tadi ia sudah melenggang ria ke kantin. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cengengesan saja mendengar komentar Ino.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut? Kalau iya kita sekalian ke atap saja. Pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei kan tiga jam, cukup lama"

Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, lagi.

Hinata terlihat menimbang nimbang sejenak. Tidak seru juga kalau hanya bertiga. Mungkin mengajak Ino adalah ide bagus.

"Ayolah"

Ucap Sasuke lagi. Kini sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku ajak Ino-chan ya?"

Ujar Hinata setelah beberapa detik.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya sejenak, melihat Ino. Ino yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya mendengus saat Sasuke menoleh padanya. Entah kenapa, bagi Ino, Uchiha satu ini sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, toh Ino juga ingin ikut, ia tak tahan jika berada dalam kelas terus.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Hinata.

"Yeay! Baiklah, ayo"

Ino segera bangkit. Ia bahkan melangkah keluar kelas lebih dulu daripada yang lain. Ia benar benar suntuk dengan suasana dikelas ini. Ino yang berjalan pertama, disusul Naruto.

"Ayo"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Hinata. Hal yang sangat sangat sangat sering dijumpai di Konoha Inter High School, yaitu Sasuke yang menggandeng Hinata. Well yeah, mereka memang popular.

~o0o~

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau kalian saja yang ke kantin? Biar aku dan Hinata-chan langsung ke atap saja"

Ino tiba tiba bersuara saat mereka berada di depan tangga menuju atap. Memang, jika mau kekantin, mereka harus jalan lurus lagi, masih cukup jauh dari sini.

"Hey Hey Hey! Tidak bisa begitu, dong! Kita kan keluar kelas bersama sama, jadi kekantin harus bersama sama, resiko kepergok guru juga harus ditanggung bersama sama!"

Naruto menyahut. Tampak tak setuju dengan usulan Ino.

"Jalan kekantin kan jauh, kau tak kasihan dengan Hinata-chan? Kalau sampai kakinya Hinata-chan bengkak bagaimana? Kau mau dibuat babak belur oleh Sasuke karena membuat kakinya Hinata-chan bengkak? Lagipula siapa yang takut kepergok guru? Aku tidak takut kok!"

Ino mulai nyolot. Ia sebenarnya hanya malas jalan kekantin, Hinata hanya ia jadikan alibi saja. Poor Hinata.

"I-Ino-chan… aku tidak apa apa kok.."

"Enak saja! Jangan sembarangan menyalahkanku, dong! Kan yang mengajak ke kantin pertama kali si Teme. Kalau kakinya Hinata-chan bengkak ya berarti si Teme sendiri yang harus tanggung jawab!"

"Heh! Kan aku sudah usul agar Hinata-chan dan aku ke atap duluan saja. Kau yang menolak usulku! Jadi kalau kakinya Hinata-chan kenapa napa ya berarti kau yang tanggung jawab!"

"Che, kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Hinata, kenapa tidak Hinata saja yang keatap sendirian?! Sementara kau tetap ke kantin bersama aku dan teme!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau Hinata ke atas sendiri, lalu terjadi apa apa disana bagaimana?! Setidaknya harus ada yang menemaninya!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh, bodoh!"

"Memangnya kenapa, bodoh? Kau kan memang bodoh!"

Dan perang bodoh pun dimulai….

Sementara Ino dan Naruto masih melanjutkan bertengkar, Sasuke hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil menghela nafas berat. Sedangkan Hinata menahan rasa jengkelnya sejak tadi karena terus di kambing hitam kan oleh Naruto dan Ino dalam pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalian. Jangan seperti anak kecil"

Suara Sasuke sukses menginterupsi pertengkaran sengit duo blonde itu. Ino dan Naruto membuang muka.

"Biarkan Hinata dan Ino ke atap duluan, Naruto. Biar kita saja yang kekantin"

Ucapan Sasuke yang menyutujui usul Ino membuat Ino tertawa mengejek pada Naruto.

"hhhh, sudahlah… kau mau titip apa, Hinata?"

Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Susu coklat dingin saja, susu kotak"

"Aku titip wafer ya, tiga. nanti duitnya kuganti dikelas"

Ino ikut menyambar.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pada Ino, lalu melenggang pergi bersama Naruto yang masih jengkel luar biasa pada Ino ke kantin. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino langsung naik ke atap.

~o0o~

Hinata memilih duduk disamping pintu masuk, dan Ino duduk disebelahnya. Selain teduh, disitu juga tempat dia dan Sasuke biasa duduk.

Hening beberapa saat, Ino memilih memainkan ponselnya. Mengecek email, membuka SocMed, cek email lagi. Begitu terus sampai Ino mulai bosan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya duduk anteng disebelahnya, menikmati angin sepoi sepoi yang menerpa mereka.

Ino melirik lirik Hinata. Ia sedikit heran dengan gadis ini. tidak, bukan sedikit heran lagi, namun sangat heran. Bisa bisanya dia bilang 'hanya teman' jika ditanyai ada hubungan apa antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Jelas jelas mereka seperti sepasang kekasih begitu. Sepasang kekasih yang tingkat keromantisannya tiada tara dan sukses membuat iri seluruh murid Konoha Inter High School.

"Hinata-chan, aku mau tanya. Tapi kau harus janji jawab dengan jujur ya"

Hinata mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Apa kau… menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sekilas, Ino melihat keterkejutan di mata Hinata. Namun hanya sekilas, sedetik kemudian Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ya….. Dibilang suka, iya. Dibilang tidak suka juga iya"

Sungguh jawaban yang ambigu.

"Hee? Maksudmu bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, Aku dan Sasuke-kun itu sudah bersahabat sejak SD. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak tahu perasaan hangat ini adalah cinta atau bukan"

"Astaga! Itu cinta Hinata! Cinta! Kau mencintainya! Akui saja"

Ino rusuh sendiri. Ia gemas dengan sulung Hyuuga ini.

"Well, mungkin"

Dan Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Pipinya terasa panas mendengar omongan Ino tadi.

"Jadi, kau benar benar tidak pacaran dengan si Sasuke pantat ayam itu?"

Setelah beberapa saat, Ino kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya tentang hal ini pada Hinata.

"Benar kok, kami cuma sahabat"

"Kenapa tidak pacaran saja, sih? Kalian kan cocok"

"Tidak mau"

Hinata menolak mentah mentah usulan Ino.

"Kenapaa? Banyak loh yang mengantri ingin jadi pacar Sasuke, banyak juga yang mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu. Dan aku yakin, si Uchiha itu menyukaimu, dia sangat romantis jika bersamamu, tahu."

Ino masih tetap bersikeras.

"Ino-chan, kalau kami pacaran, nanti pasti ada kata 'putus'. Dan setelah ada kata 'putus' nanti pasti kami akan saling menjauh. Kalau bersahabat, tidak akan ada kata 'putus' dan takkan ada namanya berpisah diantara kami. Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya"

Hinata menekankan suaranya pada kata 'putus'.

"Astaga, kalian ini manis sekali sih. Aku bisa obesitas jika melihat kalian berduaan terus setiap hari."

Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Ino.

Mereka tak tahu, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, ada seseorang di balik pintu yang berada di dekat Hinata. Dan seseorang itu, mendengar seluruh percakapan Ino dan Hinata.

~o0o~

"Nah teme, karena aku yang membawa belanjaannya, kau yang bayar ya!"

"Iya iya"

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya. Setelah menghitung jumlah uang tersebut, ia memberikannya pada Konan-san, si penjaga kantin yang kelihatannya masih muda itu.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berbalik. Berjalan menuju atap dengan Naruto yang mengekorinya. Entah jalannya Naruto yang lambat, atau memang langkah Sasuke kelewat besar, Naruto sedikit tertinggal di belakang sana. Namun Sasuke tak ambil pusing. Toh Naruto kan hafal jalan menuju atap. Naruto kan tidak pikun.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang cenderung tergesa. Ia melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Entah kenapa ia terlihat buru buru.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, ia baru saja menyentuh gagang pintu dan pintu itu baru terbuka dua centi. Ia mendengar suara Ino.

"_Apa kau… menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?_"

Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa itu suara milik Yamanaka Ino. Karena ia sudah lama sekali bersama Hinata, ia hafal benar suara Hinata seperti apa. Dan itu tadi jelas bukan suara Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

.

.

Mencuri dengar obrolan para gadis itu memang melelahkan! Jantung Sasuke berdetak kelewat kencang saat Hinata bilang 'aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya'. Dan ia tercekat saat Hinata bilang 'aku tidak tahu perasaan hangat ini adalah cinta atau bukan'.

Naruto yang datang belakangan juga ikut mencuri dengar. Naruto sama _speechless_ nya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke speechless karena perkataan Hinata yang membuatnya berbunga bunga. Sedangkan Naruto speechless karena melihat sikap Sasuke yang begitu tidak biasa. Seorang Uchiha mencuri dengar? Ini hal yang luar biasa!

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, akhirnya Sasuke memilih membuka pintu dan masuk selayaknya tidak terjadi apa apa. Tentu saja, sebelum masuk, Sasuke mengancam Naruto untuk tidak berkata apa apa tentang aktivitas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

~o0o~

Pulang sekolah ini, Sasuke mengajak Hinata main dirumahnya. Well, main bukan dalam konteks dewasa yang berarti 'macam-macam'. Bukan juga bermain seperti anak kecil yang bermain lompat tali. Bermain yang mereka maksud adalah, mengobrol sepanjang hari di rumah Sasuke. Bisa sambil minum teh, sambil main xbox, sambil nonton film, atau apa sajalah.

Hinata menunggu Sasuke di depan sekolah. Sasuke masih ada urusan katanya, tidak tahu urusan apa.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul. Mereka berjalan kearah parkiran. Tentu saja, Hinata kan pulang bareng Sasuke. Kalaupun mau main dulu di rumah Sasuke, nanti pulangnya juga Sasuke yang mengantar.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada percakapan. Hening. Memang seperti ini biasanya. Sasuke fokus menyetir dan Hinata sibuk melihat keluar kaca. Perjalanan mereka singkat, mengingat kebiasaan Sasuke yang selalu tancap gas diatas 50KM/Jam.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah lewat pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dan dapur. Hinata mencopot sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak yang tersedia, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kau langsung ke kamarku saja, aku akan mengambil beberapa kudapan"

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk naik ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin membantu membawakan kudapan, namun sia sia jika melawan Sasuke yang keras kepala. Jadinya Hinata hanya mengangguk saja.

Kamar Sasuke merupakan salah satu ruangan yang sangat familiar bagi Hinata. Selama 11 tahun persahabatan mereka, ia sering sekali main di kamar Sasuke. walaupun Hinata tidak pernah barang sekalipun duduk atau rebahan di kasur milik Sasuke. Paling paling hanya membereskannya saja. Ia selalu duduk di sofa, di kursi meja belajar, atau dilantai. Tidak pernah di kasur.

Tidak lama, Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Hinata segera berlari membukakannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegangi nampan, ia bahkan mengetuk pintu dengan tumit kakinya.

Hinata menaruh nampan berisi camilan itu di meja belajar Sasuke. Lalu ia sendiri duduk di kursinya dan mencomot wafer disana.

"Berbalik, Hinata. Jangan mengintip"

Hinata paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Laki laki itu ingin ganti baju. Tanpa menjawab, segera saja Hinata berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

"Sudah"

Hinata berbalik lagi, menghadap Sasuke yang kini memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam dan celana selutut.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau tanya"

Ucap Hinata tiba tiba. Mengingat pembicaraan Hinata dan Ino tadi pagi, bahu Sasuke jadi menegang. Apa jangan jangan Hinata tau kalau dirinya mencuri dengar?

"Kau ingin kuliah atau langsung kerja saat sudah lulus nanti?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ternyata hanya pertanyaan semacam ini.

"Kuliah dulu, manajemen bisnis. Lalu aku akan kerja di perusahaan keluarga, membantu Itachi"

"Aku juga begitu. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku mampu atau tidak"

Hinata menunduk. Gurat kesedihan tampak di wajah mulus Hinata. Melihat itu, Sasuke menghampirinya. Lalu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, seperti yang sering di lakukannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, lagipula kau akan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan ku kan? kalau kau kesulitan, tinggal minta bantuanku"

Mendengar itu, Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, setelah kerja dan punya penghasilan sendiri, kau mau apa?"

"Mau apa ya?"

Sasuke memasang pose berfikir. Tangannya yang tadi berada di puncak kepala Hinata kini menggosok dagunya pelan.

"Karena aku sudah mapan… aku akan melamarmu"

Ucap Sasuke. Dengan begitu tenang.

Hinata hanya merasakan pipinya panas saat ini. Meski bersikeras menganggap apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu hanya main main, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Memangnya dalam bayanganmu, saat kau melamarku, apa yang kulakukan?"

Tanya Hinata kemudian, memancing Sasuke.

"Kau akan berkata iya sambil menangis terharu lalu memelukku erat"

Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman percaya dirinya. Entah Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya atau tidak, yang pasti wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"P-percaya diri sekali kau!"

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu dari pandangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan lalu berkata

"Mau bertaruh, Hyuuga?"

Dan pukulan pukulan kecil dari Hinata melayang kearah Sasuke yang masih setia terkekeh karena sikap Hinata.

~o0o~

Tapi, nyatanya, Sasuke lah yang memenangkan taruhan bodoh itu. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Sasuke melamar Hinata, di cafeteria dekat kantor Sasuke. Dan Hinata berkata 'iya' sambil menangis terharu, walaupun Hinata tidak memeluk Sasuke dengan erat setelahnya.

.

.

Finish

.

.

**A/N: Duh kok jadinya malah buat Side Story-_- padahal niatnya mau buat sequel loh, serius! Tapi karena gak ada ide buat sequel, jadinya gak jadi. Gomeennn*bungkuk-bungkuk*. Dan kalau mau tau bagian Sasuke ngelamar Hinata, baca fic Fro yang judulnya 'Friend?' karena fic ini side storynya fic itu hehe. Bukan sequel loh yaaaaa~**

**Dan fic ini kan diadaptasi dari Omake fic 'Friend?', tapi Ada sedikit yang aku rubah di bagian Ino yang yang nanya ke Hinata tentang hubungannya dia sama Sasuke, jadi gak persis banget kayak yang di Omake-nya 'Friend?'**

**Last but not least, Review please? Jangan sungkan sungkan kalau mau ngasih masukan;) *no flame yaws***


End file.
